1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat recovery device for recovering thermal energy from a fluid medium. The invention further relates to a cleaning appliance which comprises a heat recovery device according to the invention, and also to a method for recovering thermal energy from a fluid medium. Such heat recovery devices and methods are used, in particular, in the field of commercial dishwashing in order to recover heat from waste water and/or exhaust air on a large scale. However, such heat recovery devices can also be used in other fields of technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cleaning appliances by means of which various types of washware can be cleaned with different objectives in view are known from the most diverse fields of technology and natural sciences. One objective is, for example, that of at least largely freeing the washware from adhering residues of dirt; another objective, which can be realized as an alternative or in addition, is that of sanitizing the washware, which can range as far as disinfecting the washware. Cleaning is generally performed by subjecting the washware to the action of at least one cleaning fluid which can comprise, for example, a liquid cleaning fluid (for example one or more washing liquids, for example water mixed with a detergent and/or a rinse aid) and/or a gaseous cleaning fluid, for example steam. The washware may be, for example, dishes, glasses, trays, cups, cutlery, medical equipment and/or care home equipment, containers, machine parts, motor vehicles, trains or other types of washware.
In many instances, a considerable quantity of thermal energy has to be applied in a cleaning appliance of this type. This thermal energy may be required directly during the cleaning process, for example since the cleaning fluid is applied to the washware at an elevated temperature. For example, rinsing liquids having a temperature of approximately 85° C. can be used for a rinsing operation in a dishwasher. A further example is the thermal energy which is required to generate the steam in steam sterilizers and/or steam disinfection appliances. Furthermore, cleaning appliances can also be designed in such a way that one or more drying steps are carried out. In the case of such drying, the washware can be subjected to the action of hot air, for which purpose thermal energy likewise has to be expended.
This outlay on thermal energy can be considerable in the commercial sector in particular, and so, for example, heating capacities can make a considerable contribution to the overall operating costs of the cleaning appliance. In commercial dishwashers, the heating capacities range, for example, from a few 10 kW to a few 100 kW, depending, for example, on the operating state and/or the design of the dishwasher.
In this respect, numerous approaches to reducing the energy requirement by recovering heat from waste water and/or exhaust air are known, in particular from the field of large-scale catering establishments. The basic concepts of this heat recovery are outlined, for example, in H. Klein and G. Lindner, Wärmerückgewinnung in Groβküchen [Heat recovery in large-scale catering establishments], Technische Rundschau, Bern, no. 10, Mar. 10, 1981, pages 17 and 18. Heat exchangers and heat pumps, in particular, can be used for heat recovery.
In practice however, conventional heat recovery devices, in particular heat exchangers, have some disadvantages. For example, one considerable disadvantage is, in particular, that heat exchangers which are used to recover heat from exhaust air or waste water have soiling effects. Accordingly, such heat exchangers and/or heat recovery devices generally have to be serviced at regular intervals since, in particular, the efficiency of the heat exchange process falls as the level of soiling increases. However, these servicing operations are undesirable and expensive since, in particular, continuous operation for commercial use has to be interrupted for such servicing operations. In addition, a large number of heat exchangers are of such complex construction that straightforward and satisfactory cleaning cannot be carried out on site in all cases.
Various systems in which heat exchanger surfaces are automatically cleaned are therefore known from the prior art. DE 10 2005 050 305 B3, for example, discloses a dishwasher with an integrated cleaning apparatus for a heat exchanger and/or a heat pump for handling vapors and an apparatus for supplying vapors to the heat exchanger and/or to the heat pump. In this case, the integral cleaning apparatus is designed in such a way that the heat exchanger and/or the heat pump are regularly washed with a cleaning fluid. DE 295 21 413 U1 also discloses an operational cooling device cleaning system in which a cooling or heating device can be cleaned automatically by means of movable cleaning nozzles.
However, the heat exchangers or heat recovery devices with self-cleaning apparatuses which are known from the prior art, in particular from DE 10 2005 050 305 B3, have considerable disadvantages, in particular for use in commercial dishwashers, but also in other fields of heat recovery. For example, self-cleaning heat exchangers as described in DE 10 2005 050 305 B3 can be used either only for self-cleaning heat exchangers for heat recovery from exhaust air, or cleaning or operation of the heat exchanger has to be interrupted for the self-cleaning process. In particular, the spray nozzle principle of self-cleaning cannot be used for heat exchangers which are to be used in the field of heat recovery from waste water.
An additional complicating factor is that, in particular in the field of commercial dishwashers, exhaust air and waste water in many cases comprise high proportions of vegetable or mineral fats and/or oils. Since the heat exchanger surfaces need to be cooled, as a matter of principle, for the best possible transfer of heat to the heat exchanger surfaces of the heat exchanger, fat builds up on these heat exchanger surfaces in many cases since fats which are dissolved and/or emulsified in waste water or fatty components which are contained in the exhaust air accumulate on the heat exchanger surfaces and at least partially solidify there. This formation of layers of fat on the heat exchanger surfaces which occurs as a matter of principle adversely affects heat transfer and therefore adversely affects functioning of the heat recovery devices. The described spray methods, for example the self-cleaning described in DE 10 2005 050 305 B3, can remove hardly any such fatty impurities in practice, or the use of aggressive detergents is required, and this would again lead to increased pollution of the environment. The problem is even greater in the case of heat recovery devices which are to be used in waste-water systems since it is extremely difficult here to wash the heat recovery device, in particular the heat exchanger plates, with a cleaning fluid which dissolves fats and other impurities in practice.